Booster's Casino
Origin Story Back in the day, Booster's Tower was a bit of a mess, to put it lightly. But once he and Valentina got married, she suggested he turn his wonky playground into a financially productive wonky playground. Thus Booster's Casino was born! *For details on the events regarding the slot machine viruses, see Chapter 7. 1F: Lobby Right when you walk in, you know Booster's Casino is all about class. A purple-garbed Snifit receptionist will give you your own Chip Box, used for holding any chips you win. She even gives you five chips to get you started! Every chip you get adds to your casino score, even if you spend them. There are three special lounges only accessible once you've reached certain scores. There's nothing else to do here, though, so let's head on up in the elevator. 2F: Tortéllini's While still occasionally crafting beautiful wedding cakes on the side, Chef Torté was given his own fine dining experience here in the casino. He personally greets every client himself, even taking orders to guarantee their perfection. You can get in on the eats, too, with each meal restoring some HP. 3F: Slots & Roulette If quick coinage is your style, give the slots a crank and the roulette a spin! Slot Machine (1 coin) Match 3 of a kind to win a prize! Roulette (1-10 coins) Bet any number of coins from 1-10, then spin the wheel! An operator will be randomly chosen, as will a number between 0-3. Win anywhere from 1-30 coins! 4F: Arcade For those who are nerds, but also like gambling, there's the arcade! Fireball Jackpot (1-5 coins) Try to find the hidden treasure! Bet between 1 and 5 coins and choose 1 square on the grid for each coin. If you choose a square with a hidden Fireball, you lose 1 coin. If you choose a square with a hidden treasure, you win a prize. Prizes: 3 chip, 5 chips, 10 chips, 20 chips. Catch of the Day (5 coins) Reel in Cheep Cheeps, but look out for Urchins! Details: Choose 5 fishing poles to reel in. Beetle Mania (10 coins) Shoot at red shells without getting hit! "This game is a little different. You kind of have to... what's the word... travel to another dimension to play it. It's pretty fun though, and it pays well." Details: Fire with the Space Bar, move left and right with arrow keys! If you get hit, press Space Bar repeatedly to get another chance! Prizes: 50 chips for every 100,000 pts. 5F: Juice Bar Most of the Juice Bar's drinks have the same function as items you can get in the Marketplace, but the Jolt Juice and Power Pitcher are one of a kind. 6F: Minimart & Prizes The minimart carries standard items. The prize counter has loads of exclusives, but they only accept chips. Minimart Prize Counter 7F: Sky Bridge & Midas River Sky Bridge and Midas River are both tests of speed, balance, and agility. In the way that you roll dice to simulate those things, that is. Sky Bridge (10 coins) Cross the bridge without falling off! Details: Roll 2 dice. The lower your amount, the more quickly you cross the bridge. There are 2 difficulty levels: Easy, where you simply roll the dice and hope for a low number, and Hard, where you must also avoid certain numbers. If you win on Hard, you will have the option to play Double or Nothing. In this mode, you must win Hard again, but the prize will be more than double. Midas River (5 coins) Collect coins as you travel down the river! Details: Roll 3 dice. If you reach 12 or higher, you win 5 chips. You may choose to quit and keep your chips, or play again to triple the amount (15 chips). If you reach 12 or higher again, you may quit and keep your 15 chips, or play a final round where the prize will once again be tripled (45 chips), this time if you reach 15 or higher. 8F: Grate Guy's Corner Initially upset that Booster's casino was outperforming his own, Grate Guy now (begrudgingly) hosts his own games on this floor. Beetle Hunt (10 coins) Find all the beetles you can! If you haven't missed any in the wild, beetles you find here will instead give you a chip reward. Prizes: 1 beetle (5 chips) Gold beetle (10 chips) Look the Other Way (1 coin, 10 coins) Choose a direction you think Grate Guy will look. If Grate Guy looks the opposite direction, you win! Details: In 10 Tries mode, the number of correct guesses at the end of the 10th turn is how many chips you will win. In Continuous mode, you do not have a guess limit and instead play as long as you like. Each wrong guess subtracts 1 from your current total. 9F: Mushroom Derby (5-15 coins) "What we've got here is the Mushroom Derby! You can participate by riding a Yoshi in the race, or betting on who you think will win! Up to three of you may race, and whoever is left may bet. Your opponent in the race will be Boshi, and he's a toughie." Details: Roll dice to advance across the track! ►Ride a Yoshi: 5 coins ►Bet on a Yoshi: 5-15 coins 10F: Silver Lounge Access to the Silver Lounge is awarded after you have reached a score of 200. There are two treasure boxes here that contain the Stalwart Brooch and a Flower Tab. The mini fridge holds two Water Bottles, a Sunlight Soda, and a Koopa Tea. These items can only be retrieved once. 11F: Gold Lounge Access to the Gold Lounge is awarded after you have reached a score of 500. There are two treasure boxes here that contain the Safeguard Ring and a Flower Jar. The mini fridge holds two Sunlight Sodas, a Jolt Juice and a Power Pitcher. These items can only be retrieved once. 12F: Platinum Lounge Access to the Platinum Lounge is awarded after you have reached a score of 1,000. There are two treasure boxes here that contain the Spirit Scarf and a Flower Box. The mini fridge holds two Pirateas, a Kerokero Cola and a Jammin' Jelly. These items can only be retrieved once. Removed Attractions Snifit Races (2+ coins) Details: Bet on Snifits as they run around a small dirt track! The minimum bet is 2 coins, and you can bet on up to 3 Snifits. Bet Options: Win: If your bet comes in 1st, you win your bet +20. Place: If your bet comes in 1st or 2nd, you win your bet +5. Show: If your bet comes in 1st, 2nd or 3rd, you win your bet +2. Cheat Codes Cheat Code #11 P&P Cheat Code #11, once entered, awards triple casino prizes. It is unknown what the first ten cheat codes are or if they also affect the casino. To activate this cheat code, stand in the casino lobby and hold Select until the cheat code entry screen appears, then enter the following: A X B X Y A A B up up right left down. If done correctly, you will get a message saying that the code has been activated. Note that this code only triples the winnings you receive from games, and has no effect on the Prize Counter.__NOEDITSECTION__